ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ootori Group
'' The Ootori Family'' or the ''Ootori Group ''is an elite family with extreme wealth who extend their influence into Japan's social and business worlds. Their main business focus is a health care zaibatsu, which includes the medical equipment supply company called Ootori Medical. They employ a private police force known as the Black Onion Squad with 100 police officers. Businesses/Facilicities and etc. *Ootori Medical *Tropical Aqua Garden (the tropical water themed-park in the anime series) *A private beach in Okinawa *A cottage in the Karuizawa area *A mansion Tropical Aqua Garden The Tropical Aqua Garden is seen in the anime episode, Jungle Pool SOS! and in the Chapter 7 of the manga. when Kyouya brings the Host Club to field test the theme park prior to its public opening. The park is an effort to expand the scope of businesses controlled and run by the Ootori Group, their reasoning being that their water park could easily be considered therapeutic in nature for people who can't afford to actually go to the tropics or who may not have a passport. Because the Ootori Family always strives for authenticity, the park is extremely realisitic with actual flora and fauna one would find in the tropical locales not native to Japan. Members The Ootori family has 6 members: *Yoshio Ootori *The Ootori Matriarch (Mrs.Ootori) *Yuuichi Ootori *Akito Ootori *Fuyumi Ootori *Kyouya Ootori Ootori Family Staff & Servants: *Tachibana (age 39 y.o.) *Aijima (age 45 y.o.) *Hotta (age 35 y.o.) Tachibana, Ajima and Hotta are the three official bodyguards/servants of their young master, Kyouya Ootori. They ensure that nothing bad happens to Kyouya or to any of his friends while he is with them. The remainder of the Ootori Family Staff that appeared or are mentioned in the series are unnamed. Family Members Yoshio Ootori Yoshio Ootori is the patriarch of the Ootori Family. He is a cold, calculating and strict father to his four children, with little understanding of their personal needs or wants to the point that he has already planned a life for each of them according to his whims. In the anime, he states he had decided Kyouya would inherit Ootori Medical from him (in the manga he states it is a possibility). At the conclusion of the anime, Yoshio indicates several interesting opinions during a conversation with Yuzuru Suou: first, that he's glad Kyouya had overcome his obsession regarding becoming the Ootori patriarch; second, that he thought Haruhi Fujioka would be a good match for Kyouya; and third, that Tamaki Suou's influence had been positive in nature. The Ootori Matriarch (Mrs.Ootori) Mrs.Ootori is Yoshio's wife and the mother of Yuuichi, Akito, Fuyumi and Kyoya. Her name is unkown as she is never seen in the manga, though Kyoya mentions her in Chapter 48 during the sports tournament when he remarks, "both of my parents are at work" as explanation as to why his parents are not in attendance. She is not seen in the anime, although one brief appearance is suggestive of her being present; this person, however, is shown to be only a guest in the manga. Fuyumi Ootori Fuyumi is the only daughter of the Ootori household. In the anime, Fuyumi only appears in Kyoya's flashbacks in the episode, "And so Kyoya met him!" which depicts his initial relationship with Tamaki Suou. She appears in the manga in Chapter 23. She genuinely cares about Kyouya and tries to help him to the best of her abilities. She is somewhat lacking in the areas of housework and organization. Fuyumi is 26 years old and in an arranged marriage, which is typical of her class. Her husband's surname is "Shido" and they love one another. She likes Tamaki, especially the way he plays piano, as seen in the anime episode, "And so Kyoya met him!" welling up with tears, just as the rest of her siblings do upon hearing him play. Yuuichi Ootori As the first-born son, Yuuichi is the natural heir to the Ootori family and its holdings. He appears in the anime during flashbacks when there's a close up of the family portrait, and is showed sometimes in the manga. Yuuichi has already graduated from Medical School and works with his father at the same hospital. Akito Ootori Akito is the second son of Yoshio Ootori. He is in medical school and wants to achieve a Master of Business Administration degree, as well, in order to assist his older brother with the Ootori family's businesses. He seems content to follow protocol and allow Yuuichi to inherit the Ootori family business and assisting his efforts. He wants Kyouya to do the same, though Kyouya has greater ambitions. He is only seen in the anime in the episode, "Attack of the Lady Manager!" and "Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out!" wherein there is a close-up of a photograph depicting Yoshio Ootori and his three sons. In the episode, "And so Kyoya Met Him!," he is moved to tears by Tamaki Suou's rendition of piano. While of little note in the anime, he makes a significant showing in the manga, with his first appearance occuring in Chapter 77. Kyouya Ootori Kyouya is the youngest child and third son of the Ootori Family. He is brilliant, ambitious and of a serious nature. While unlikely to inherit the mantle of "Ootori patriarch," it is intimated in the manga that that there's a possibility Kyouya may be given control of the Ootori family businessess. In the anime, Yoshio directly says that he wanted Kyouya to inherit Ootori Medical, but deserved not to have it after learning of his involvement with the Host Club. His opinion reverses after Kyouya successfully outmaneuvers the Tonnerre's family plot to take over the company by purchasing it for himself, but giving it back anonymously to his father. This is so impresses the Ootori patriarch that he begins to see his son in a different light. Kyouya respects his father and before meeting Tamaki Suou, worked diligently to do everything his father asked. After spending time with Tamaki, however, he begins to forge his own path and, thereby, actually achieves his father's begruding respect. Kyouya is the Vice-president of the Ouran High School Host Club, but is the true director, managing the club with care while letting his best friend, Tamaki Suou, act as a figurehead President. Kyouya is calculating, knowledgable and possesses great business savvy. He claims to be an egoist but is truly a nice person beneath a cool facade, as Haruhi Fujioka discovers. Though he and Tamaki contrast in both appearance and personality, they both enjoy helping people. Kyouya also believes that, one day, he will surpass both of this brothers when the time is right. Gallery YoshioOotori.jpg FuyumiOotori.jpg Kyoya-Ootori-kyoya-ootori-20081330-640-480.jpg Kyoya-ootori.jpg ootorifamily1.png|The Ootori patriarch with his 3 fine young sons. fuyumi and kyouya.png fuyumi fixing.png fuyumi ootori.png the ootori boys eating.png the ootori boys with their father.png the ootori gorup logo with akito and yuuchi.png the ootori kids crying.png yoshio eating.png Yoshio slapping kyouya.png|Yoshio slapping Kyouya. Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters